<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>closer, as if dancing, we spread like a dream by jellycafes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713391">closer, as if dancing, we spread like a dream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes'>jellycafes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, chuusoul, chuusoul flirting, chuusoul unknowingly crushing on each other, established relationship!lipves, happy valentines day chuusoul nation, poorly proofread AGAIN, self indulgent one shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jinsol expected: lots of gross couple PDA whilst stuck on the third-wheel zone, all for seeing her best friend have the best Valentine's Day ever</p><p>What Jinsol <i>didn't</i>: the eyes of the girlfriend's cousin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>closer, as if dancing, we spread like a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fellas is it gay to channel your inner frustration of not getting a date this valentines through writing your fav otp flirting?</p><p>twt: ch9bul<br/>cc: lapresas</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's not like Jinsol didn't have a choice— she could <em>totally</em> pass up Sooyoung's offer to tag along with her as she meets Kim Jungeun by the small milktea shop down the suburban part of the city.</p><p>For some reasons she couldn't figure out herself, Jinsol agreed to it. Perhaps it's because going out somewhere with whoever is <em>better</em> than having herself rot in the comfort of her bedroom. In <em>Valentine's Day.</em> So even if it meant signing by blood drop to the idea of having to walk behind the couple on pavements, Jinsol let Sooyoung drag her wherever.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't gross out on me like that. It's a hangout, not our date." is all Sooyoung had to say for Jinsol to impulsively go along.</em>
</p><p>The taxi slows down and halts to a stop, and they both get off the vehicle after Sooyoung's payment, walking to the glass door of the shop. Sooyoung opens the door and Jinsol trails behind.</p><p>The walls inside were colored cream and a pleasing amount of vintage themed displays hung around, as well as the mild smell of beverages swirling in the small place, welcoming them in. There were tables placed close to the glass walls not crowding the place too much because people prefered ordering to-go. Their pristine tabletops hued the palest shade of flesh, save for a few stains of light drink spills.</p><p>Sooyoung stopped in her tracks when she spots it's Jungeun occupying one of the tables, facing away from her side. Beside her figure is another of black hair, almost the same height as Jungeun. Jinsol behind her, busy scanning the place, lightly bumps into Sooyoung's unmoving body. Sooyoung winces.</p><p>Jungeun turned at the familiar voice that came out of Sooyoung's mouth and her eyes immediately light up as if automated. "Bubbie!"</p><p>Sooyoung's eyes flew back to Jungeun's direction after shooting Jinsol a sharp look. "Bub!" She sing-sang. Jungeun spreads her arms out as Sooyoung runs to her. The younger girl closes arms behind her girlfriend and they wrap around her so tightly.</p><p>Jinsol follows and settles herself on the seat across the girl Jungeun's brought with her. She looks up to see two crescent moons for eyes, realizing that the girl had been smiling warmly looking at the two.</p><p><em>Oh, god, girl alert!</em> Jinsol blinked. <em>And she's </em><b><em>cute.</em></b></p><p>Once Jungeun pulls back to greet her, too, she points at the girl beside her. "I brought my cousin Jiwoo with me! You may know her as center from the school choir."</p><p>"Yes!" Sooyoung says enthusiastically. "Hi, I suppose you've heard a lot about me from Jungeun." She offers a hand, ignoring Jungeun's playful smack on her shoulder.</p><p>Jiwoo giggled. Jinsol thinks it's the most adorable thing to ever emit in the air.</p><p>"I do! You should've heard how. Jungeun's <em>so</em> in love with you!" Jiwoo raves out with an intent to chaff. Sooyoung just laughs when she catches her girlfriend's eyes rolling.</p><p>"And that's Jinsol!" Sooyoung gestures at her and Jinsol takes half a second to compose herself.</p><p>"Hey," Jinsol says.</p><p>"Hi!" Jungeun greets lively. "Jung Jinsol? From the photojourn?"</p><p>The edge of Jinsol's lips climb up to a smile. "Yes!"</p><p>"Jiwoo and I have seen you a lot! It's when you used to go to her recitals. For, you know, pics for school papers." Jungeun recognizes, as Jiwoo nods excitedly like a child.</p><p>"oh, Right!" Jinsol snaps as she realizes. "It's nice to meet you again."</p><p>Jungeun tilts her head and smiles in response that it's likewise.</p><p>Sooyoung settles her sling bag onto the remaining seat. "You guys ordering anything?" She asks, offering to go to the counter for them. Jungeun answers it'll be their usual, Jiwoo's will be what they're having (<em>say what now? i totally have no idea what it is.</em>),  and they expectantly look at Jinsol. "For me, too." She says, praying their choice of flavor doesn't send her into food poisoning.</p><p>Sooyoung hums approvingly as she walks away, but not before Jungeun chases behind and pulls her girlfriend by the hip. Jinsol, endeared and grossed out at the same time, thoughtlessly rolls her eyes. So Sooyoung isn't the only clingy one. Jinsol notes to find something else about her best friend to clown.</p><p>"Hey," She -<em> Jiwoo</em> - says with the nonchalance of Jinsol's bland greeting.</p><p>Jinsol's eyes flew to the shorter girl in front of her and lingered to her godly features. She had the cutest almond eyes, black hair that falls straight down, fringe that stopped right above her brows, and her face was so small it could fit right in Jinsol's palm.<em> (wait, what?)</em> Oh, and she was wearing a refreshingly peach-orange tank top.</p><p>"Jinsol, right?" Jiwoo continues. Jinsol had to physically stop herself from smacking her own face. She prays it wasn't to pull her out from her not-so-subtle staring.</p><p>"Right." She fixes up. Jinsol could still feel her eyes shaking and she doesn't know why. "Choir leader, huh? Who would have known our mutual friends would be dating?" </p><p>Jiwoo chuckles in amusement of the realization and it stuffed Jinsol's heart bigger. Really, it should stop acting up with Jiwoo's ultimate bare minimum— <b>but</b> it would be a lie too to say Jiwoo didn't have the strong unyielding magnetic force to Jinsol. </p><p>"I know, right? They're the cutest ever." Jiwoo gushes, smiling too hard that it could tear her skin. "I wouldn't mind thirdwheeling them, honestly." </p><p>"Yeah..." Jinsol responds with a low laughter. Even though, wow, she's guilty of tagging along for primarily self-centered reasons. </p><p>"Speaking of," This time, Jinsol initiated the conversation, "...is this, like, one of the instances or..." she starts out awkwardly and now she doesn't know how to continue. That was lowkey stupid to ask, seeing how Jiwoo's cheeks color an embarrassed shade of pink.</p><p>(Blushing Jiwoo gets the idea. She didn't, swear, but if that was the case it'd most likely be true.)</p><p>"Yeah. Honestly I didn't know Sooyoung would bring someone else too but hey! I could use someone's company. At least as fourth wheels we aren't gonna be alone behind Sooyoung and Jungie."</p><p>Jinsol laughs throwing her head back. "You're right. That was a dumb question, Sooyoung basically dragged me off last minute." then Jiwoo joins the laughter answering "Same with Jungeun!"</p><p>They composed themselves when they feel two silhouettes of girls heading towards their table. It was Sooyoung and Jungeun, both holding a sealed plastic cup each hand.</p><p>"What's funny?" Jungeun asks ready to join the conversation. The girls that remained at the table shook their head, and the topic dissolves quickly. Jinsol and Jiwoo reach to the cup of milktea first set on the table at the same time, almost getting the same drink. Jinsol backs out immediately and sees Jiwoo doing the same, a wave of shame came washing over her. "Uhm, you go first." Jinsol nodded towards the drink. Jiwoo giggles lightly and reaches out for the nearest cup, not before she slightly moves a further drink towards Jinsol's direction for the latter's convenience. "Thank you!" Jinsol chirps gratefully.</p><p>(What they didn't catch is the glance of the other two girls that shared the same meaning.)</p><p>"Now, Jungeun wanted to take a look at that new museum down a couple of blocks," Sooyoung initiates, "you guys cool with that?"</p><p>An approving smile paints across Jinsol's face along with Jiwoo's excited <em>"sure!"</em> Jinsol swears that's all it can take Jiwoo for her to protect her infinitely.</p><p>
  <em>I will crush whatever bug that goes near you under my feet. </em>
</p><p>The exit the place and the couple walks in front hand in hand - <em>wow, we just had this conversation earlier </em>- and behind them steps Jinsol and Jiwoo side by side.</p><p>They sip on their ordered drinks on the way, too, and Jesus did the taste make Jinsol's tongue swear out if it were alive.</p><p>
  <em>Why was this overly sweet? </em>
</p><p>She grimaces in disbelief, squinting at the cup of the unnervingly sweet liquid, the printed words <b>Chocolate</b> and <b>60-100% sugar level</b> checked at their boxes.</p><p>"Who dared make this combination exist in the face of Earth?" Jinsol coughs out.</p><p>"Jungeun. You'll get used to this eventually if you hung out around more oftenly." Sooyoung answers nonchalantly, sipping the liquid sugar away so normally.</p><p>Jinsol scoffs. Of course it'll be Jungeun. If anything, Sooyoung would be saying the same if she weren't so whipped for everything Jungeun.</p><p>Unbelievable - and the fact that Jungeun just refered to this as 'the usual' order? Sooyoung better not be taking diabetes-in-large-cups ordinarily.</p><p>"Bub, you should've looked at <em>your</em> reaction when you first tried it." Jungeun snickers at the memory.</p><p>"Shut up, you made me like it on the days I was busy pining over you, alright?" Sooyoung's face sours at that. Jungeun laughs so hard her body leaned onto Sooyoung's shoulder, her free hand flying to the other one to lovingly pull her closer. She gets a kiss from Sooyoung on the crown of her head.</p><p>"You two are <em>disgusting!</em>" Jinsol scorns at the contagiously happy duo. Now, secretly, she finds herself sharing the same full heart seeing her best friend go as though invincible beside Jungeun.</p><p>"Get a girlfriend, Sol!" Sooyoung snarls back. Jiwoo bursts laughter beside her. "Oh, snap!" She butts in.</p><p>Jinsol gasps, feigning offence, "You dare challenge <em>the</em> Jung Jinsol?"</p><p>"Chuu is literally right there. Just saying." Jungeun says, lazily pointing at Jiwoo.</p><p><em>Chuu.</em> Jinsol thinks, mindlessly pronouncing it under her breath. <em>That's a really cute nickname.</em></p><p>Jiwoo prays Jinsol doesn't look at her direction once she felt her face bleed color.</p><p>But Jinsol faces away, too, trying not to blush. (She fails.)</p><p>The minutes go by as the teasing dies down, boredom hung low in the presently silent air when they've absentmindedly passed tens of buildings.</p><p>Jinsol has almost lost balance when she unexpectedly felt Jiwoo's shoulder lightly collide with hers. The taller turns to see Jiwoo innocently whistling, eyes with expressions meaning a little childish larkiness looking up. With Jinsol's lack of response, the same happens a few seconds later.</p><p>What? Got bored watching the girlfriends swing their loosely linked arms on their side synced with their rhythmically even steps? <em>Already?</em></p><p>Jinsol scoots and bumps on Jiwoo's side, too, all for the revenge, suppressing laughter leaking as snickers when she sends Jiwoo almost flying out of the pavement. Jiwoo charged onto her again and it morphed into some kind of war, both girls swerving from side to side.</p><p>(Don't worry. They quit once it got a little too embarrassing for them, too.)</p><p>"Here it is."</p><p>The couple walks up a tiled staircase that led to the entrance of the museum, the two following behind. It wasn't to be pictured super fancy, noting the simple exterior carrying of effortless augustness. And when the tiles below led to glossy marble, they look up to a vast, wide scenery of the interior with families and friend groups and couples sprinkled around looking at the exquisite art displays. The ceiling was high overhead and the dome windows let the daylight in.</p><p>They meander around the place sight seeing various paintings and sculptures and other knick knacks Jinsol lost track of after the first thirty-ish minutes. She snaps out of realization, <em>since when was Sooyoung interested in art? </em>She tilts her head in thought, now aware that her best friend had been looking through the exhibit for more than a minute with seemingly unwavering interest, and eyes moved down to where their arms led to. <em>Love DOES wonders. </em>Jinsol lightly shakes her head.<em> Also, did they ever stop holding hands? </em></p><p>She looks over her shoulder to see if Jiwoo shares the same fascination courtesy of her cousin, but her face showed the most neutral.</p><p>"Jiwoo." Jinsol called, whisper-yelling. Jiwoo shifts her gaze from the walls to her and sees Jinsol beckon and point to the exit with her thumb. Jiwoo didn't really grasp the silent message judging by the innocent ceased forehead.</p><p>
  <em>God, she's so adorable.</em>
</p><p>"Hey, Soo?" She reluctantly taps Sooyoung's shoulder and successfully pulls her attention. "Can Jiwoo and I stray a bit?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure," Sooyoung answers immediately and Jinsol got the notion Sooyoung killed the conversation quickly, so wordlessly, Jinsol nods at a wide-eyed Jiwoo to follow her. Jiwoo obliged.</p><p>"You know, I appreciate you pulling me out too."</p><p>It was Jiwoo who spoke when they were descending down the stairs with Jinsol back onto the concrete ground. Jinsol hopes there wasn't any sarcasm in that.</p><p>"Uh. You're welcome...?"</p><p>She hears that addicting laugh again. Since then Jinsol wanted nothing in the world but Jiwoo to laugh and smile forever.</p><p>"I was already trailing off there. Jungeun hated getting ditched." Jiwoo shared, both walking to no particular direction. "It's cute that Sooyoung is just as interested in Renaissance art. I'm not a museum person, she gets paid dust with me."</p><p>Jinsol playfully clicks her tongue. "You're telling me. Sooyoung bats no eye at Russians' art before Jungeun."</p><p>"Sol, <em>Renaissance,</em>" Jiwoo hilariously corrects, "and really? Aw, that's so cute! They're really so in love!" She squeals, giddily shaking her fists. "Do you know Jungie's so lucky with your best friend? I've never seen her so whipped for anyone else like that before."</p><p>"No, <em>Sooyoung's</em> luckier with your cousin, like have you seen how her eyes turn to hearts looking at her <em>eversince </em>her crushing stage? I had, and it was a ride. I'm so happy they're dating now."</p><p>"They're perfect. We share the same sentiments." Jiwoo's heart doubles in size thinking about it. "Moving on, where are we going now?"</p><p>Jinsol hums in thought. "Have any places in mind?"</p><p>"I'd go to that February fair on the boardwalk carnival, maybe?" Jiwoo answers. Jinsol didn't really have anything else to expect. "We're almost by its bay. We'll get there strolling around."</p><p>"Say no more." Jinsol complies.</p><p>It was scarily easy to melt into Jiwoo's presence. The walk eventually had them talking about themselves, as though they were best friends who had to catch up on each other's lives. She let her lips have a life of their own, answering every questions Jiwoo throws in like machinery, and <em>god</em> there's nothing in the world as interesting as Jiwoo having the same age as Jungeun, her unwavering addiction to strawberries, how she had a whole collection of merches of Rillakuma and other Kakao stickers, her stories of getting into the choir, <em>everything </em>Jiwoo. It was too much to ask for Jiwoo to think the same with all she's been sharing.</p><p>What's funny is this: Jiwoo <em>does.</em></p><p>They wince at the change of terrain under their feet when a step went sinking on sand rather than pounding on concrete. The waves that roll ever so lightly start to audibly present itself through the air, the wind was breezy and the sun's rays wasn't too prickly howbeit its positioning in a threatening afternoon sky. Jiwoo begins to run to the general direction of what seemed like a huge boardwalk that posed as a carnival in a distance, towering with rollercoasters and ferris wheels. She was pulling Jinsol, too, having her almost falling flat on her face if another step's too late. She was laughing, bubbly giggling with Jiwoo's playful demeanor that won't ever relent for Jinsol. In fact, Jinsol should be caught up if not for the soft sandy surface making them go slower.</p><p>"Why must you take<b> that</b> much sugar earlier?" Jinsol complains, no match for Jiwoo's energy kicking back sand for every step.</p><p>"I didn't know Jungie likes<em> a hundred</em> percent of sugar!" Jiwoo rebutts, emphasis on the ridiculous number. Jinsol could feel a mild headache.</p><p>Then, sand turns into wood, and the flashing lights before them battle against the brightness of the 5pm sunset-</p><p>"Last person in smells like old cheesecake!"</p><p>but what's unworthy of their rival is the brightness of Jiwoo's smile that her heart feels like it's glowing.</p><p>-</p><p>"Sol, you look like you're gonna shit yourself."</p><p>Jiwoo mockingly laughs as the line for the inverted roller coaster shortens, the humongous ride in front moving too fast that Jinsol is scared the coaster is gonna fly off the tracks to the harbor. </p><p>However, she denies, which Jiwoo obviously doesn't buy. Jinsol doesn't understand how as small of a person could have a strong stomach.</p><p>So when they got into their seat, Jinsol could feel her dangling legs shake, praying that the seatbelts don't give up on her.</p><p>That wasn't the most terrifying thing yet.</p><p>The ride begins to move at a slow pace. Jinsol feels like she'd have a heart attack.</p><p>"Here, hold my hand," She hears Jiwoo yell beside her holding out a hand. Jinsol had no time to think twice.</p><p>The ride pauses at the peak (to Jinsol's horror, the<em> first</em> peak) and then plummets forward at a speed that left Jinsol's soul in the air.</p><p>"OH MY-" Jiwoo screams, (as in SCREAMS) her one hand in the air and the other still holding Jinsol's tightly, who she doesn't know if is still alive. </p><p>"CHUU YOU- WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Oh, good, she's alive.</p><p>The fear that stirs in Jinsol's guts morph into excitement but with legs still folded and scared to kick on air. </p><p>"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Jiwoo mindlessly yells, surging forward forcefully on her harness. Jinsol's ears are filled with her screams to hear. "JESUS, WE'RE GONNA <em>FALL</em>," Jiwoo adds, clutching on Jinsol's hand tighter than ever.</p><p>Then when the screams of the ride made it impossible to hear anything else,</p><p> <em>"YEAH, AND I'M GONNA COMPLETELY FALL FOR YOU, KIM JIWOO!" </em></p><p>
  <em>Not my fault you make it easy! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-</em>
</p><p>"Sorry that I crushed every bone in your hand into powder." Jinsol apologizes, seeing how red Jiwoo's hand had gotten after.</p><p>"What? No!" Jiwoo wiggles fingers to show it's all fine. Jinsol smiles at how pure Jiwoo can be, bless her heart.</p><p>"Can I," Jinsol's heart leaps onto her throat. "Can I hold them around, too?"</p><p>"Sure, if you get me cotton candy,"</p><p>For this time, it wasn't out of fear, and with the fireworks that shot out her fingertips igniting within Jiwoo's touch, and the butterflies that came out of complete nowhere. Jiwoo hid her face behind the blob of sweet, hoping the pink shade of her cheeks moonlights as reflection from the strawberry cotton candy.</p><p>-</p><p>Jiwoo gets pulled into a small photobooth.</p><p>They pose against white background. The small space didn't have to be an excuse for them to huddle close to each other for every snap of the little camera, seeing how touchy the printed photos depicted. It's as if they've known each other since forever.</p><p>The first pic were hand gestures of their own, second Jinsol's arms wrapped around Jiwoo's shoulder and head, third the same but with funnier faces, fourth sends Jinsol into cardiac arrest. It was Jiwoo resting an arm on Jinsoul's shoulder as she tiptoes to give Jinsol's jaw a soft kiss.</p><p>
  <em>Just what are you doing to me?</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em>Rippppp. </em>
</p><p>Their ticket to the ferris wheel was shredded upon entrance. They settle in a cart and they start to slowly rise up feet high from the ground. The sun is about to call the day off, setting by the orange horizon, and dusk is gonna fall in a speed beyond their grasp of time. </p><p>"We get to see the sun set at<em> this</em> height!" Jiwoo enthusiastically points out. "That's so cool!"</p><p>Jinsol's heart was too full to the brim, hoping the orange coloring of the offing never fades, and it was surreal that Jiwoo can make her feel this way effortlessly.</p><p>"Hey, Chuu-"</p><p>"Call me that one more time and I am going to combust." Jiwoo sternly scolds, biting out for every word. "Does it ever occur to you I am completely falling, too?"</p><p>Jinsol feels her blood drain. The sight of calm water below doesn't help, feeling herself turn liquid under a <em>shorter</em> person's anticipating gaze, it's almost as though the height sends her flying dangerously and unstoppably.  </p><p>"Jiwoo, I-" She panics,</p><p>"Yeah, I heard that." Jiwoo cuts off again. "I'm not oblivious. You could've just said it to my face, you know?" </p><p>"I was<em> shy,</em> Chuu," Jinsol laughs at how she got to say the nickname again. "To be your girlfriend is an honor shades too intimidating. You're <em>precious.</em>" She admits out loud.</p><p> "But would you like to have the honor?" Jiwoo asks flirtatiously.</p><p>Jinsol sharply laughs, feeling her cheeks burn red hot, unable to look at Jiwoo directly in the eye. "You know what, you're incredibly so bold. It's hard for anyone to say no."</p><p>Silence. Just Jiwoo's heart errupting inside, feeling it full against elastic walls and now it shines with Jinsol by her side. She'll forever be contented with this moment and it's surreal to think Jinsol had been sharing the same sentiment all this time. </p><p>"Wanna call Sooyoung and Jungeun once we get off this thing?" Jinsol initiates.</p><p>"On our first Valentine's Day date?" Jinsol gets ready for Jiwoo to disagree, "Hell, yeah! Not before we get corndogs, though." </p><p>"Pause," Jinsol realizes,<em> "Date?"</em> </p><p>"Yeah," Jiwoo confirms, "I can't believe it, too, like who would have known, right?"</p><p>Jinsol wanted to laugh.<em> (Maybe I did, when I first saw you smile and laugh and always find the good in this world.)</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>